You Are My Everything
by AiConShinShi
Summary: Ash, the most popular kid in school. Dawn, known as the social outcast at school. Both teenagers understand each other better than they understand themselves. But why is their relationship suffering? A Dawn X Ash fanfiction. A Pearlshipping story XD. Rated T for Language


**Well, some of my readers would probably complain about my slow updates for my older stories, but I just had to get this story out there. After revisiting my childhood, I found that Pokemon still holds a place in my heart. However, watching the series as a teenager, rather than a kid, shipping individuals has become a hobby. Especially to the fact that the Sinnoh Region Arcs as my favorite seasons, I can't help but to support Pearlshippers. There is just so much evidence. I totally fine with Amourshipping and Advanceshipping (Even though Contestshipping is more convincing), but Pokeshipping just gets under my skin. Why am I rambling about this when I know people would skip this part? Well lucky for you I'm going to stop. Let your Pokemon adventure begin….**

 **##############**

 _-Dawn POV-_

Why do I even bother with school anymore? Nothing has gone right from day one. From my hatred in using Pokemon in a battle to my love for art and literature, I was the one girl that was isolated from the rest. Known as a social outcast in school, being alone has become a regular occurrence in my life.

I sighed as I sat on my bed. I know if I fall asleep, I would have to relive the nightmares once my mother wakes me up tomorrow. I spread my arms out and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes, imagining a perfect life. One with a father that I never had, friends that will always stick by my side, and a person I could share my love with.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard an object hit my window. Knowing who it was, I can't help but smile. ' _At least I still have him to talk with.'_ I walked over and removed my curtains. I looked at the house across the street, seeing a sight that I have gotten used to. At first, he didn't realize that I have revealed myself, but when he did, he gave me one of his cheeky grins that were perfectly compatible with his messy black hair and his chocolate brown eyes.

I reached underneath my bed to grab my whiteboard and marker. If school was like hell, then talking with him was like heaven. My mother has always made fun of my relationship with him, but I would always waive it off. I would never openly admit that I have feelings for him. I feel like I could never meet his expectations. Being the captain of the soccer team and the number one trainer in school, he was always surrounded by girls. So whenever someone teases me about him, I would convince them that he was like a big brother that I never had.

I looked over again, finding him trying to get my attention. When he did, his smile disappeared as he showed me what he wrote on his whiteboard.

"You ok?"

' _Am I really that readable?_ ' I opened the top of my marker and began writing a response. "I'm fine Ash." The only reaction I got from him was a frown. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Dawn when you say that, it makes me worry even more." I feel really guilty. Ash had always been there when I needed him the most. But I can't bring myself to tell him what was wrong. There are some things that I must solve myself. Sooner or later, he wouldn't be there for me anymore.

I forced a smile. "100 percent happy." I over dramatically flexed my nonexistent muscles, which made him chuckle.

"Sometimes I wish we could share more moments like this." His eyes soften as he looks down at the ground.

"Aww come on Ash, we're still best friends. Aren't we?" He looked at me in the eye, but I had to look away. I feel like if I kept staring at him, I would no longer contain my emotions. "It just feels like we've been growing apart Dawn."

I was surprised at what he wrote. Immediately I began waving my hands at him as a gesture of saying 'no way'. But in reality, he was right. Ever since he began dating Misty Waterflower, otherwise known as the bitchiest yet most beautiful girl in school, our relationship has deteriorated.

I had always known that based on Ash's popularity, he would eventually get a girlfriend, despite how oblivious he was to romance. But I didn't realize how painful it was to let go of my crush without a fight, even if I stood no chance in the competition.

I responded with a, "You must be thinking too much." Ash looked at me skeptically but gave me a nod nevertheless. I pretended to yawn, hoping that he would buy the fact that I was tired. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ash." I saw him mouth the words 'wait Dawn', but I had to close my curtains as quickly as possible. I could no longer hold back the tears. I fell to the ground, having one hand on the wall as a support.

It just hurts so much being around him. It feels like he's running farther and farther away from me. No matter how much I try to move forwards and reach his hands, he would leave me in the dust. And eventually he would look back, and I would no longer be there.

I sometimes wished that I had never met him. He was the greatest joy and despair in my life. I jumped onto my bed and found it comforting my tears as it slowly puts me to sleep.

 _-Ash POV-_

Never have I been so confused before. I spent the entire morning reminiscing the events that occurred last night. The only thoughts I could manage all began and ended with the name 'Dawn'. I don't know what has gotten into me. Just looking back on what had happened, I feel so frustrated. Frustrated at Dawn. Frustrated at myself….

' _Dawn.'_ I looked up at the ceiling, as old memories returned. Anything from Dawn freaking out about her appearance to her delicate touch that showcased her caring yet cheerful demeanor, really made me appreciate who she was.

' _But what has happened to her?'_ I have always wondered how such a sweet girl has become so cold and distant. Sometimes I wonder if it was my fault that she ended up this way. After middle school, my interests in sports and my growing popularity slowly pushed her away.

By the time I realized what has happened, the Dawn I knew has disappeared in my life. I don't know what to do, I feel so lost. I feel like I'm missing a piece of my life that completes who I am.

I covered my eyes with my arm. I knew my eyes were watering. It's too embarrassing to show to anybody. Not to my mom, nor my best partner Pikachu. But Dawn has seen every side of who I am. Whenever I'm happy, whenever I'm sad, the bluenette is always there to pull out her signature line 'No need to worry'.

I can't pinpoint the feelings I have for her. I would never say this to anyone, but the feelings I have for Dawn run deeper than the ones I have for Misty. I don't need a Misty in my life, I just want the old Dawn back. Is it really that much to ask for? I want to start over if there is a reset button. But I know the past cannot be changed.

Hearing my mom yell my name, I knew it was my cue to get out of bed. I have a feeling that today was going to be a long day. With one last glance at the house across the street, I headed downstairs to greet my mother and Pokemon.

Breakfast was quiet, and the walk to school was anything but memorable. By the time I arrived at school, I feel more depressed by the moment. I wanted to find Dawn. I would do anything just to talk to her like I use to. But something was holding me back. And I realized that it was myself. It's like I couldn't gather up my courage and confront her.

Suddenly I felt an arm on my shoulder. I looked back and found my best friend Gary behind me. He opened his mouth to say something, but when he saw the weary look on my face, he scratched the back of his head, not knowing what to say. I gently brushed aside his arm as I kept walking, feeling guilty that I completely ignored him.

I just wanted to be alone right now. Socializing, especially seeing Misty, was the last thing I wanted to do. Scurrying through the hallways, I hoped to avoid my other friends, only to bump into a bluenette that came out of nowhere. Her face buried into my chest, as I instinctively wrapped one arm around her. ' _Well that was easier than I thought.'_

I looked down at her, hoping she would say something. But when she refused to look at me, I knew she was avoiding me. When I felt her two hands on my torso, trying to push me away, I tightened my grip around her. There was no way I was going to let her escape again. I can't let things continue the way that it is.

"Dawn…" I used one hand to lift her chin up. When her bloodshot eyes came in contact with mine, this time I was the one who looked away.

"Ash let me go." Her voice was so strained. A part of me wanted to follow her command, but I mentally slapped myself. This was my one chance to make things right. We cannot run away from each other anymore. But when I heard murmurs around us, I noticed that we have become the center of attention. I quickly grabbed her hand, and dragged her outside in spite of her protests.

From the moment we were out of sight, Dawn tears her hand out of my grasp. "What has gotten into you today?!" Dawn cried, covering the hand that I grabbed. I stood there in silence, afraid that anything I might say will destroy the little friendship that we still have left.

"Dawn I…" A droplet of water hit my hand. I slowly touched my face, realizing that it was a tear. It was one droplet, and soon after dozens more followed. ' _Why am I crying?'_ I didn't realize that my emotions had gotten the better of me. I vigorously began wiping away the tears. I looked at her again, and for the first time today she looked at me with a worried expression on her face. I bit down on my lips to stop it from quivering.

I didn't want to look weak in front of her. I wanted to be that strong figure in her life that will always be by her side. I tried my best from trembling, as I flashed her one of my traditional grins. I had always used this method to convince her that I was perfectly fine. However, I knew that this time it wasn't going to work. I blinked a couple of times, and before I knew it, she was just inches away from my face. She gently wrapped her hands around my waist before mumbling, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't I leave you alone? Why can't I just forget about you?"

I let out a cruel laugh that got her attention. She seemed confused by my actions, but I was perfectly aware of why I did it. The laugh itself was targeting my pitiful self. Here I am, thinking of ways to get the old Dawn back, and yet I fail to realize that I'm the source of her pain.

I lifted my head up, so she couldn't see how fragile I was. "I'm sorry. I probably look so pathetic right now." I forced a chuckle, hoping to ease the tensions. She grabbed both sides of my face, and tilted it down until our eyes met. "But I think it's wonderful." She began stroking my back with her hand. "You don't have to carry all the burden by yourself. You can cry all you want, and I don't care."

I was holding back the tears. I forced myself to remain emotionally secured, but those words struck my heart. I wanted to run away, but instead I found myself burying my face into her shoulder. I let my emotions run rampant as I screamed in agony.

"I'm not the person that everyone thinks I am." I cried. "Everyone expects so much out of me, yet I can only do so much. People think that I'm so lucky to live such a life, but they're too blind to notice the hardships that I had to go through in order to reach this point of my life. I have lost so much already. Watching my father disappear in my life made me question why life can be so unfair. I hate being powerless. I'm done with the endless cycle of despair. And that's why... " My body guided itself as I grabbed Dawn's shoulders and brought her closer. "...I can't bear to lose you too."

Feeling her ragged breathing on my neck, I stayed quiet, waiting for her response. She tightened the embrace as she began sobbing. "Do you really mean it, Ash?" I nodded, noticing how frail she was. "Do you really want this weak and cowardly girl by your side?" I nodded again, as she grabbed my shirt tightly.

I rested my chin on top of her head. "I can't ask for anyone better." She covered her mouth to catch her breath. I smiled, savoring the moment that we're sharing.

We stood there in silence, giving each other the time to recover. By the time our emotional outburst came to a conclusion, Dawn was lying on the grass with her eyes closed. I leaned on the school building, watching her relaxed figure on the ground.

I walked over, extending my arm towards her. "I want you back Dawn." She was trying so hard not to laugh. She playfully slapped my hand away, as she got back on her feet.

She put her hands behind her back and leaned forwards. With a smile, she sarcastically replied, "So when did I become an item that you can take back."

I sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to make this easy for me. She spread her arms out wide, before squeezing me into a bear hug. "I'm back."

I patted her head lightly, as my eyes softened. "Welcome home." If the world ended right now, I wouldn't care. And that's because my Dawn was back.

 _-The Next Day (Ash POV)-_

Sitting in the cafeteria, I forgot how much I hated my life. I watched Gary, Drew, Zoey, Paul, Barry, and Leaf laugh their ass off, as I suffer the wrath of an enraged Misty. I looked at my so called friends, pleading for help. But being the jerks that they are, they decided to steer clear.

I face palmed, as I listened to Misty's pointless ramble. Apparently, Dawn and I have become the center of gossip. After I dragged Dawn out of the school, people claimed that I was 'two-timing'. I let out a groan, knowing that the situation can only further escalate.

"Ash, are you even listening to me?!" Misty yelled, clearly agitated that I was ignoring her. I closed my eyes, but when the cafeteria became dead silent, I opened them.

Everyone looked so surprised. It was like they haven't seen anything more attractive than the person that just walked in. But the sight was rather nostalgic for me. I was probably grinning like an idiot, but I couldn't control myself. I lifted my hand up and motioned the person to come over. I closed Gary's jaw, as I stood up. By the time she was in front of me, she had an embarrassed blush on her face.

"How'd I look?" She twirled her dress left and right, while I scratched my face with my index finger, finding the right words to describe her. I muttered, "Beautiful."

She looked away, and I was quite glad because I was pretty sure my face burned hotter than a Charizard's flamethrower.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and looked at my group of friends. "Let me introduce you to someone." I pushed her in front of me. "Meet Dawn Berlitz, my childhood friend."

I could guess what they're thinking right now. I couldn't help but snicker at their faces. I knew their thoughts probably was in line with, ' _Was she always this pretty?'_ or ' _How did the nerd transform into this?'_

Clearly, they were dumbstruck. From the corner of my eye, I could see Misty fuming. But I couldn't ask for anything better. For the first time in years, I was truly enjoying myself.

I looked at Dawn, and she looked at me. When our eyes met, a smile could be found on both of our faces. I grabbed her arm and dragged her over as I introduced my friends one by one.

 **Well, chapter one is finally complete. Damn, this one definitely took a while, but it was worth it. I know it was a little over the top with the drama, but nevertheless, I had fun writing it. Don't hate Pokeshippers, there are other stories out there for you. I don't know if I should leave it as it is, or make this a five-chapter story. Let me know. I'll admit, I'm pretty desperate for the reviews. XD. But not as desperate as me wanting to write another chapter that introduces Serena and May, or even make Dawn and Ash a couple. That depends on you, my friends. I hoped you guys enjoyed it, and I'll be seeing you guys soon. AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW, for the sake of my poor heart. Just kidding, and peace out.**


End file.
